The Wish
by ncalkins
Summary: The wish was given to me by HarrySlytherinson. Harry is abused and he has a weaird dream about a dragon granting wishes. He makes a wish and lands in the Dragonball Z World what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

The Wish

By ncalkins given to by HarrySlytherinson I don't own Harry potter of dragonball Z

It started as a normal day at privet drive for a normal person. Well Harry Potter was not normal he was a wizard and in beginning of his day he had to cook breakfast and complete all his chores by the time his uncle got home. 'which will be kind of hard considering all of my wounds.' And indeed he had whip marks on his back from his uncle's belt. Old and scared and new and throbbing. Bruises littered his body from head to toe, he had burns on his hand from yesterday for burning the food. But really you try cooking something when you are about to pass out from blood lost. Sadly he was not able to finish all his chores and so Harry sat in the cupboard under the stairs waiting for his uncle to get back from the bar. ' I hope the beating is not to bad this time I don't know how much more I can take.' and with that thought Harry slipped off into dream land. Where he found himself at a party on a island. In front of him was a man with black flaming hair looking unhappy and not talking and laughing with everyone else. And next to him was a small boy about the age of nine with lavender hair and blue eyes. Behind this boy was a woman with blue hair and eyes that showed how intelligent she was. Harry didn't know how he knew but he was sure they were a family he felt so drawn to them. Harry's eyes landed on the man again he felt uncontrollable anger at him. "WHY! WHY ARE YOU SO UNHAPPY YOU HAVE A FAMLIY AND REAL FRIENDS WHEN I DON'T! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I ALWAYS WANTED AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" he yelled at the mans face but the man didn't react. ' Of course he didn't react it's a dream he's not real.' thought Harry as his yelling stopped. Harry frustrated at this man for well everything yelled and tried to punch him. Keyword tried he fell right throw him. And the man walked away fallowed by his family to a table that held seven glowing balls. But the man that Harry tried to punch turned his head looking over where Harry landed. The blue haired woman asked is everything all right. As a answer the man turned around and glared at her then turned to the glowing balls. A different man came over to the table he was a little bit taller and his black hair flew every which way. They started to talk about three wishes and how each only got one. Then the sky turned black as night and lighting struck the seven balls. And a giant ass dragon appeared Harry's eye went wide 'NOT ANOTHER DRAGON! Well at least I don't have to fight it.' he thought. Then the man with the black hair that stood up every where said his wish " I wish I had my tail back." Harry looked at him confused ' What the hell?' he thought as the man fell to the ground in pain as a tail grow back. Harry looked at the dragon 'Well if they can make wishes why can I. Really what do I have to lose.' Harry looked at the dragon and yelled " I WISH I WAS WITH MY PARENTS!" he felt a lot of pain just then and began to wake up but not before he heard the dragon roar " YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED HARRY BREIF! SOON YOU WILL BE WITH YOU PARENTS!" Harry woke up with a jolt and he laid there thinking about his dream. Unwillingly his thoughts turned to his past how Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both betrayed him, Professor Dumbledore knew of the beatings he always gets, and on top of it all the Potters were not his real parents. Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the bang of a door being slammed. Harry grabbed his wand that was hidden under his pillow and hide his wand in his pants pocket. The door was ripped open by his uncle Harry clenched his eyes shut from being pulled by his hair into the living room. Harry was thrown into the living room. He stared up at his uncle as he walked around mumbling. Harry looked around and saw his pet owl. About to say her name when BANG. Harry stared in shock his uncle had shot his owl his only friend. "NOW! Only one more." slurred his uncle as he aimed a gun at Harry. Harry stared up at his uncle with out fear 'Well if I'm going to die. Oh well I'm to tired to do anything. To bad that dream was not real.' He thought bitterly just the a shot rang out Harry laying on his back slid his eyes shut but before the bullet reached him. He and his trunk disappeared in a flash of light.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

THE WISH CH.2

I don't own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z

Harry opened his eyes to find a swirl of color all around him. Then he realized that he was on the back of the dragon in his dream. Wait it was saying something, Harry strained to hear but he couldn't everything was fading to black. The last thing Harry would remember is the sensation of falling, a woman screaming and … The unhappy man from his dreams was flying toward him.

Everything was black and silent wait Harry could hear voices in his black void but they made no since everything was broken up. " Vegeta…what we do…" that sounded like a woman. " Getting …. Bean…teach him…." That sounded like a man maybe this Vegeta character.

Then one voice came very clearly was a little boy " I'll stay and watch over him." Harry realized that he must be awake and that the others must have agreed with the little boy because he heard footsteps. Harry opened his eyes to a white room he looked around the carpet was a cream color. The was a window showing a garden near the window was a wooden dresser and next to the wooden dresser was a pair of lavender eyes? Wait that was the little boy he had lavender hair and blue eyes.

'The boy from my dreams.' thought Harry for some reason the little boy seemed really happy to see him. For some strange reason he felt happy that the little boy was happy. "Hi! My name is Trunks!" the boy said happily eyes sparkling and smile wide. Harry smiled " my name is Harry." he nodded at Trunks.

Then some thing caught Harry's eye. On a table that he hadn't noticed before was a vile filled of glowing white strings? Harry's eyes widened were those his memories? Trunks looked over to were Harry was staring at. "Oh that well the dragon said that it would help you if we all saw it. What is it?" said/asked Trunks.

Harry looked at Trunks about to lie but he looked into Trunks eyes and found he couldn't. Harry was just about to tell Trunks when the door slammed open and a man with flaming black hair walked in. 'IT'S THE GUY THE UNHAPPY GUY FROM MY DREAMS.' he thought. Trunks turned to look at the man, " Hi dad….Oh Harry this is my dad Vegeta" said Trunks.

Vegeta walked over to Harry and handed him a bean? Harry looked at him like What? "Well aren't you going to eat it?" snapped Vegeta Harry looked into Vegeta's eyes seeing annoyance and concern? Trunks looked at Harry who was still holding the bean then it dawned on him.

"Harry the sinso bean it will heal you." Trunks told him. Harry nodded and put the bean in his mouth only to close it and hide the bean under his tongue. He didn't know if he could trust this guys and Moody would say, "CONSTINT VIGLINCE" Trunks smiled and Vegeta nodded "Now we have some questions for you." stated Vegeta, Trunks looked at Harry as Vegeta walked out the door.

"You should feel better now the bean probably healed most your wounds." said Trunks then he got excited, "Now come on I want you to meet the rest of my family!" he said. Harry nodded and got up careful not to hurt himself. As Trunks went out the door Harry spat the bean out of his mouth after making sure that no one could see. He grabbed the vile of memories and headed out the door to find him in a living rood filled with people.

Trunks started making introductions right away " Harry this is Goku, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Roshi, Launch be careful of when she sneezes. And my mom and dad Bulma and Vegeta." said Trunks One by one they nodded in turn. Harry nodded back and was about to sit down in a chair while Trunks went to sit by his mom and dad. When they all heard a braking sound Harry looked down to find the vile of memories broken on the ground the whole room turned white.

The others emitted sounds of surprise. "Calm down the vile held my memories we are about to see my life. But I have to worn you. You cant help me, When I get in trouble the people won't hear you or feel you." He Said the others nodded as the first memory began to surface.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

THE WISH CH.3

By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon ball Z -séance change

They were standing on a dark street. Harry looked around and saw a bundled blanket. He walked over while the others were looking around. "Hey! It's a baby me!" the others came running over. "AWWW! Look at you sleeping you look so cute." gushed Chichi.

Harry blushed crimson, he turned when he heard footsteps. He made way for a fiery red head with jade green eyes. Walking next to her was a man with jet black wind swept hair and glasses. " Who are those people?" asked Goku, Harry turned to him and answered, "They are my adoptive parents I guess you can say. Lily and James Potter." 

The others looked at the couple with more interest then before, especially Vegeta and Bluma each wondering what was Harry doing out there as a baby and just who are these people Lily and James Potter. Lily went over to Baby Harry and picked him up. She looked at him and said, " Poor thing looks like he was abandoned." James looked over her shoulder at the baby. "Well lets take him home." he said. 

Lily looked at him shocked. James looked at her, glasses flashing in the street light. "Why not we can't have children. And he has no parents, it's a mach made in haven." Lily looked very tempted, " But what if some one is looking for him?" she asked. 

James looked at her, "Lily, he is in the sidewalk on a street what kind of parents leave their kid on the street." Lily nodded she looked at baby Harry and said, "Lets get you home, have a nice bath, get that tummy filled, and have a good sleep." - The séance changed to a nice living room. Cream colored walls and white colored couches and chairs, a ebony wood table. In the room was Lily and James and two men that the Z fighters didn't recognized. 

"Who are they?" asked Trunks nodding to the black haired man with blue eyes and the sandy with some grey haired with amber eyes man who were playing with Baby Harry throwing him in the air and caching him. Harry was about to answer Trunks when Lily yelled, "Sirius be careful you almost dropped him." The black haired man with blue eyes smiled and said, " Calm yourself, I didn't drop him." Harry looked at Trunks a smile over taking his face, pointed at the black haired man and said, "That's my godfather Sirius and the man next to him is Remus." Trunks nodded and watched them talk. 

They watch the days fly by. Until Sirius and Remus had to baby sit baby Harry. Sirius walked into the baby's room. Light blue walls with fluffy white clouds floating around the room. The roof enchanted to look like the sky outside. Every one looked around the room in amazement.

"How are they doing this!" asked Bulma, Harry answered, "It's enchanted, they are wizards and witches." They turned to Sirius who was picking baby Harry up. Baby Harry smiled at Sirius and raised his hand, shooting a red ball of light at Sirius, who dodged and put baby Harry down and backed away. Harry and Sirius said the same thing, "WHAT THE HELL! HOW? WHAT!". 

Harry stared at baby him, "When could I do that?" baby Harry began to float Sirius stared at him then, "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Harry stared at Sirius looked at Vegeta and asked, "Should I be concerned that he is more worried about me having a tail then me throwing balls of light and floating? Wait I HAVE A TAIL!" the others laughed at Harry. 

Sirius yelled, "REMUS WHEN DO BABY'S FLOAT, SHOT LIGHT BALLS AND HAVE MONKEY TAILS!" Remus walked into the room looking confused, "What are you talking about?" Remus stared at baby Harry turned around and began to run soon fallowed by Sirius then baby Harry. "OW! HE SHOT ME IN THE ASS!" yelled Sirius. 

Then the weirdest thing happened Vegeta, baby Harry and teen Harry all busted out laughing. A few hours later the parents came home. "Sirius WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!" screamed Lily as she looked at the rune of the living room only guessing what the rest look like. Sirius who was on the ground looked up at Lily, Remus who was laying on top of Sirius looked at Lily and baby Harry on the very top of the dog pile giggled. "Lily you don't understand, Harry is a demon a-" started Sirius. 

Lily got red in the face anger clear as day. "DON'T YOU BLAME MY BABY!" she picked up Harry and noticed a certain appendage, " SIRIUS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY! WHY DOSE HE HAVE A TAIL!" Sirius tried to deny it but Lily got out her wand and began to shoot at them. "AND STAY OUT!" she yelled as she slammed the door. 

The rest of the memory was of calming Lily down, cleaning, and trying to get the tail off much to baby's Harry's displeasure. -The memory changed to James in a newly fixed living room playing with a baby Harry. Lily was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Suddenly James stopped with Harry's tail around his wrist. He gently pulled Harry's tail off his wrist, Harry playfully punched James. "OW! Dame Harry you have one hell of a punch. You going to be a scrapper when you get older?" 

Suddenly, Harry stood up and made a face and noise. James confused said, "Since when can you stand? Hey little guy you constipated or something?" James reached out to Harry but drew back when Harry let out a yell and, "HONEY! SENCE WHEN DOES OUR BOY HAVE GOLD HAIR!" yelled James. 

"Stop playing James." Came Lily's reply. Harry looked at baby him looked up and just plainly said, "What the fuck." Bulma about to scold Harry stopped to stare at baby Harry. Who had just grabbed James's finger and lifted James by his finger over baby's Harry and caused James landed on his back.

James smirked, "So you want to wrestle little guy." Lily yelled from the kitchen, "WHAT WAS THAT?" James replied, "NOTHING DEAR." And so the wrestling began. Minutes latter, "I got beaten by a baby." Stated James who was pinned under baby Harry who had his tail around James feet and hands. 

Vegeta looked like he wanted to say of course but settled for a smirk. -The séance changed to a old guy with a long beard in the potter's living room. Looking at Harry and chanted something suddenly, Baby Harry's tail disappeared. "Dumbledore." Growled Harry the others looked at him. "Do you not like him?" Asked Goten. 

Harry shook his head, "I don't like him at all." He said. "Why?" Asked Gohan, Harry made a sign that said he would find out soon. Dumbledore turned to Lily and James who hade just walked in and said, "I got rid of the tail. I really wish you would-" He was cut off by Lily who with glaring green eyes flashing said, "NO! I will not have you turn my baby into a weapon in fact if you hadn't said that the tail was dangerous I would never have let you take it off." 

A little later Dumbledore left and Harry started to cry heart reaching screams and big tears falling. Lily ran over to him, "It must have hurt him. Shhh it's okay." Said Lily as she tried to calm him down. James looked sadly at baby Harry, " Sorry kiddo." 

-The séance changed to a sick Harry at the hospital. James looked at the doctor, "Well?" He asked as Lily held Harry. The doctor looked up from his clipboard and said, "Well we can't find any thing wrong physically. But there is a spell on him that has locked a big part of him." Lily's and James along with the people witnessing the memory eyes widened, The doctor continued, "Because of the lock it caused him to get terribly sick. Whatever is lock inside of him is fighting it. He will be sick until he gets use to his new change." The Potter's thanked him and left, once they got back to the house. James said angrily fist clenched at his side as Lily sat on the couch holding Harry, "I bet it was Dumbledore! He was the only on who used magic on him and then the tail disappeared." Lily agreed. 

-The séance changed to Halloween at the Potter's Harry's head jerked up and he paled looking like he was going to be sick. Krillen looked at Harry and asked, "What's wrong Harry?" Harry who felt like he couldn't breath shook his head no. And slid down to the floor put his head on his knees trying to breath. Bluma walked over to him and started to rub his back. 

They didn't know what was happening only that it was going to be bad. Then the front door slammed opened and James yelled, "Run Lily, take Harry and run!" Lily ran up the stairs just as a cloaked figure came throw the door. James and the figure fought and James yelled a name Voldemort? Voldemort walked up the stairs and opened the nursery door. Lily stood in front of the crib that held baby Harry arms spread out.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily, "MOVE aside girl." Lily crying shook her head no. "Move aside and I'll let you live." Lily crying said, "Not Harry….please not Harry." Repeating it over again and again. 

Voldemort losing patience's fired the killing curse at towards the crib he pointed his wand at Harry. Goku ran over to Voldemort and stood in front of Harry and said to the shock of everyone, "Back off asshole." Voldemort headless of Goku fired the killing cures at Harry but a shield appeared around Harry reflecting the spell back at Voldemort. With a great boom the house started to collapse baby Harry screaming and bleeding from the forehead fell along with the crib.

All of the Z fighters ran over to the crib, to see if he was okay and only saw that he had a scar on his forehead. Hours later a big man with curly hair and a large beard came and went over to the crib and picked him up. "Who's that?" Asked Launch, Harry stood up smiled a little, "A half-giant named Hagrid." Hagrid while they were talking got on the bike and flew to Privet drive number 4. 

Dumbledore and a sever looking woman greeted Hagrid. Harry before anyone could ask said, "The woman is McGonagall" They left Baby Harry on number 4's door steps much to everyone's anger. When Harry began to live with Uncle, Aunt and cousin things were not to bad but they were not great. Then the day Harry turned three things went from bad to worse. Harry learned how to do chores or anything the Dursley's thought of. 

Then came the day of Harry's first beating. Whipped, kicked, punched and even stabbed Harry passed out. The dragon ball Z people could only watch in horror as the days went by Harry got beat for the littlest things. Several times trying to stop what was happening but slowly they learned that they could do nothing. But also came the day Harry said 

"I'm slightly proud of what I didn't do." As a beating began Harry finished his sentence, "I didn't scream or cry." The Z fighters cried for Harry even Piccolo was sickened. Over the years they watched as he got his letter for school and laughed when he used accentual magic but didn't like the consciences. When he meet Hermione and Ron there was hope that things would get better for Harry. 

The Dragon Ball Z gang cheered when Harry won something, cursed when he got into trouble and emotions were high, several death threats and promises of pain was made for people who hurt Harry. Especially for Ron and Hermione when Harry found out they betrayed him. They were horrified when Sirius died and how Harry was hurt. Then came dream and the dragon came for him. 

The dragon talked to him telling him that senso beans and potions would not work on him. And how he would have to go back alone to fight Voldemort. Harry asked to see the two alternative endings to the battle. One showed Harry getting tortured but winning the battle and coming back alive. The other showed Harry not getting tortured but coming home crawling into bed and Trunks finding him dead. The place went white as the memories ended. Every one stared at Harry who was sitting in the chair. The Vegeta barked, "WHY DIDN'T EAT THE BEAN!" Harry looked up with a glare," OH! So I'm suppose to trust people, I don't know after the life I had. Even though it wouldn't have a effect." snapped Harry. Then with out warning he doubled over in pain.

Review 


	4. Chapter 4

The Wish CH. 4 By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

To explain about baby Harry, when the dragon gave them his memories he pulled all his memories out even the ones he doesn't remember.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry doubled over in pain. 'What's happening?' Thought Harry as he winched in pain that was sintering around his tail bone. Vegeta jumped up from were he was sitting, ignoring the cries of surprise and worry as he rushed over to Harry. Bending down next to Harry he asked, "What's wrong?" Harry looked at him sweat beading on his forehead."Oh! Nothing I'm just in pain!" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Vegeta glared at him, "Don't get sarcastic with me boy." He said as he checked him over, but with all of his wounds it was hard to tell were he felt all or most of his pain. Harry gave a gasp then a sigh of relief the pain was gone, but why was every one quiet and staring at him? Vegeta stared at the tail that had ripped out of Harry's backside, slick black with what may have been golden highlights.

"Harry, sweetheart don't freak out, but look behind you and you may want to look into the mirror." said Bulma looking worried and with a sweat drop on the side of her head. Harry wondering what was wrong got up and walked to the bathroom. 'Wait did she call me sweetheart?' He thought, but all thoughts stopped as he looked into the mirror.

His once black hair now stood strait up and had golden tips, jade green eyes glowed. 'I wonder if they glow in the dark?' Thought Harry randomly, opening his mouth and seeing shaper canines, his eyes were drawing to something swing back and forth. Harry focusing on it but couldn't really so he took off his glasses and realize that he could see perfectly. Looking at the thing behind him and realizing it was a tail.

Very quickly his tail puffed up, the black hair had golden tips. What Harry didn't know was that his tail puffed up because he was freaking out. Harry eyes wide ran out of the sparkling clean bathroom into the living room. "What the hell is going on!" he asked/shouted his eyes twitching.

"Hey! You have a tail like me. That means you're a saiyan, like me." said Goku with a big smile. "What's a saiyan?" asked Harry puzzled his head slightly going to the side.

"Well a Saiyan is a mighty warrior that loves to fight, a very strong race of aliens." answered Goku. Harry nodded then stated calmly, "So I'm a alien." he nodded and started to run his hands throw his hair, repeating, "I'm a alien" over and over. Trunks looked at Harry who seemed distressed and decided that he should help.

"You know its not bad being a alien, I'm half alien. Though you might be half wizard and half Saiyan." said Trunks he thought a minute then continued his thought, "Cool, you need to show me some magic later." Harry smiled and said, "Maybe later." Harry pulled his hand out of his hair and out of nowhere a beam of light shot out of his hand blasting a hole in the roof.

"Sorry my fault, I'll fix it." He said as he grabbed his wand and said, "Reparo" The roof fixed it self to were it looked good as new. Bulma smiled and thought, 'things will get easier now. Maybe Vegeta will stop complaining about how long it takes to fix the gravity chamber.' Bulma turned to Harry saying, "thank you."

But as she got a good look at Harry she saw that he looked worn out. "Why don't you go back to bed and sleep." she said. Harry nodded and said, "Good night." Those two words were repeated though out the room as Harry went to the room he woke up in and fell asleep.

-0000000000000-00000000000000000000000-

Review and if anyone wants to be my beta just say in the review. Thank You for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

THE WISH CH5

I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ

A couple of days later things fell into a routine. Harry would wake up have breakfast with everyone having found out that everyone lived in the same house with the Briefs. He would practice magic with Trunks and others watching him, reading up on potions. What everyone didn't know was Harry was doing his own training before the sun full came up.

Harry clutching a sword the dragon given him and weights he found. He sneaked out the train, before anyone got up and snuck back in before breakfast. He was out the door and began his training thrusting his sword into the air, with his tail lifting weights. He was so focused he didn't notice who had woken up and fallowed him out. "What are you doing?" A voice asked with a tang of anger.

Harry jerked around in a fighting stance ready to fight, not knowing his Saiyan blood was active. Making him want to fight and defend himself from the enemy. "Vegeta?" Harry looked at him in confusion. And asked, "What are you doing out here, weren't you sleeping?"

Vegeta looked at Harry with his arms crossed thinking, '_This is the first time I've seen his blood come awake.'_ "I was when, I went to get a drink of water and saw someone sneaking out. Now! What are you doing?"

Harry looked at Vegeta a aura of defiance and defense surrounding him as he answered, "I'm training growing stronger, I have to train if I don't then I will die." Vegeta nodded and began to throw punches and kicks in the air. Harry stared at Vegeta who said, "What are you standing there for? I thought you wanted to train and if you think I'm going to let you train out here alone you got another thing coming." Harry smiled and began training again, after awhile Harry looked up at Vegeta and saw something strange.

He could see all of Vegeta's weak points and see his ki strumming throw him. Vegeta looked at Harry and in a gruff voice asked, "What?" Harry answered went something like this, "When I saw you I could see you weak points and a blue light running throw you body." Vegeta looked at him calculating and said, "I believe you found one of you powers and what you saw was ki. I want you to do something for me focus on your hand and try to make a ball of light."

Harry focused and in a minute a ball of light appeared in his hand. Vegeta was impressed he never saw someone get it so fast. Harry turned to the house and said:

"I need it go inside before everyone wakes up."

So together they went inside only later did Vegeta realized he had the perfect chance to tell Harry was his father…oh well there is always tomorrow.

review


	6. Chapter 6

The wish chapter 6

Ncalkins dose not own Harry Potter or DBZ

Vegeta and Harry sat down at the dinning room table, to find Chi- chi yelling at Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Bulma rounded on Vegeta and Trunks about how training was getting in the way of studying (chi-chi) and how they shouldn't train that much and focus on something else (Bulma). Harry tried to ignore it all but he couldn't take it anymore when Chi-chi tried to hit Gohan with a frying pan. In a flash Harry grabbed the pan shouting, "Enough, what is wrong with you two! Jeez I don't know much about the Saiyans, but I do know that the need to fight like you need to breath."

Chi-chi cut in with, "The world is at peace, so there is no need for them to be fighting!" She was about to say more when Harry snapped green eyes glowing and glaring, "OH! The world is at peace now lets wait and see how long that last. God your so stupid, I can understand you wanting the best for your children. But keep in mind its their life, and it wont matter if they go to college if their dead!"

Chi-chi gasped but Harry continued before she could say something, "And yes they can die fighting, but at least they have a fighting chance and not die lying down. So instead of criticizing try to understand, and let them train. Study for a hour and train for another, when they are done with homework let them train." Harry took another breath to calm down and in a more controlled voice said, "If you truly love them except them for who they are. And by the way if I ever catch you trying to hit anyone in this house with that frying pan again, I'll knock some since into you with it."

On that note he walked out slamming the door behind him. The room was deathly quite then Chi-chi said in a controlled voice, "Boys study for an hour and then train continue in that patter until your homework is done. Then you can train." Chi-chi got up and left fallowed by Bulma to find a place to reflect.

"Well, he's defiantly your son Vegeta." laughed Goku running a hand though his hair. Vegeta smirked and said, "Of course kakarote was there ever any second guess."

Review


	7. Chapter 7

The Wish chapter 7

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or DBZ; ooc

Harry was sitting out side sitting studding potions while Goku, Gohan, and Goten where using the Kamehameha attack. Harry looked up from the page of poisons that burn you from the inside out, to watched them use the Kamehameha. Harry focusing his ki to his hands and did the Kamehameha on his first time, and almost took off Goku's head. Goku turned with a frown that turned to a grin, he waved Harry over saying, "Hey Harry you want to train with us you seem to be feeling better!"

Harry nodded and began to train with the Son's, Vegeta was in the training room when he looked out the window to find his son training with his enemy. "Stupid kakarote trying to steal my son from me. Tomorrow I'll tell Harry the truth!" He seethed.

Outside with Goku and the others they were taking a break from training. Laying on the grass Harry and the younger boys fell asleep leaving Goku to his thoughts, '_Harry's getting better that's great…But when he gets better he'll have to go and fight in a war be himself.' _Goku frowned, then smiled and thought before he fell asleep, '_Well we will all be there for him when he get's back.' _Days passed and Vegeta still didn't tell Harry about his parentage. He was looking for Harry and found him in the living room, in front of a glowing vortex.

"Harry? What's going on!" Shouted Vegeta drawing everyone in the house to that point. Harry turned, smiled and said, "I'm glade your all here time to say good bye for now." Trunks looked at him, with a teary voice said, "Be careful." Harry looked at him and nodded,then looked at them all in turn. Goku, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Roshi, Launch, Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta.

"You know even if I don't find my real parents you guys are my family. Goten, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, you guys are my brothers. Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Chichi, Launch you are my cousins. Roshi you're my perverted grandpa. Sorry to say I haven't really decided on what Vegeta and Bulma are the parents or the crazy violent friend down the street."

Harry finished with a laugh. Bulma stepped forward and started to say, "Harry we are your-" She was cut off be Harry disappearing into the vortex. Vegeta blasted a hole in the wall and for once Bulma didn't scold him, she was on her knees crying. Everyone prayed for Harry until he got back one year later.

Review


	8. Chapter 8

_**The wish chapter 8**_

_**don't own Harry Potter or dbz; ooc; still looking for a beta**_

_**One year later from the time Harry went into the vortex, it was all very depressing. Trunks would go into his brother's room and sleep in his bed at night, Bulma would stare at random things that Harry liked and Vegeta trained twice as hard. But at night when no one was around, he couldn't help the one or two tears falling for his son, who he had no clue if he was dead or alive. Goku went and gathered the dragon balls to wish Harry back to life just incase. But no one liked to think of that possibility. **_

_**Chichi kept stocked on medicine for him incase he came back hurt. And today was the day that Harry went into the vortex, so everyone's nerves were acting up. "Thank you again Goku for getting the dragon balls." Gushed Bulma. "No problem Bulma! As long as Harry gets back here safe." said Goku.**_

_**Vegeta frowned at her for showing supposed weakness, but couldn't help his leg bouncing up and down. Trunks was bouncing off the walls about his big brother coming back. But nothing happened all day and they went to bed disappointed.**_

_**_Out side-**_

"_**It's finally over. I'm home." Muttered Harry as he stumbled into the living room from out side. A trail of blood was fallowing his wake as he stumbled to his bed room. A slash went throw one eye, forcing him to wear a eye patch. Whip marks crossed his back some healed and some bleeding. Fingers broken on his right hand and on his left he had sever burns. He was so skinny he looked like a skeleton with skin stretched over it.**_

_**It had only been a month since he got there, but the battles had been fierce. In the end he got kidnapped by death eaters and tortured for three weeks. Until the last week, Voldemort wanted him to join his forces, be a side ruler. And Harry had no idea were this came from but he said, "I don't co-rule. SAIYANS BOW TO NO ONE BUT THE KING! And you are not my king."**_

_**After that he fought Voldemort and used the moves Goku and Vegeta taught him, and he won. The next couple of days had been a blur of fighting death eaters and being branded as a dangerous animal by the Minster. The death eaters once more kidnapped him the day before he returned and tortured began again. Then he fought more and the vortex appeared so he came home. **_

_**He thought about all of this as he made his way to his bedroom. Opening the door he saw a sight that make his heart warm, Trunks was curled up in his bed. With his head on the pillow and a hand clutching the pillow, the blankets kicked off of him. Harry chuckled when he saw a bit of drool on his cheek. Harry got to the bed and with a winch of pain he picked up his blanket and covered Trunks. Wiping the drool off of Trunks cheek, Harry smiled and climbed into his bed under the blanket. Trunks snuggled up to Harry, a sigh escaped him as he fell deeper into sleep. Harry smiled, but then he frowned his body was growing cold, but Harry couldn't think of it any more as everything went black.**_

_**-Next morning-**_

_**Trunks was waking from his sleep, finding his pillow stiff and slowly he opened his eyes. But upon looking he found his pillow was in fact a chest. Trunks raised his head to look at who he was sleeping on to find Harry! Trunks gave a gasp of surprised and began to shake Harry. "Harry! Wake up!" said Trunks excitedly, but then Trunks frowned something was wrong.**_

_**Harry's skin was cold as death, Trunks's eyes widened and he prayed he was wrong. Trunks put his hand on Harry's neck trying to feel for a pulse….nothing. "No, no, no ,no! NO! HARRY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Cried Trunks as he began to shake Harry violently. His big brother could not be dead! Trunks needed him!**_

_**Trunks's scream woke up the others as they came in they saw Trunks crying his heart out shaking bloody rags. Vegeta got closer and realized that the bloody rags was Harry. He felt his heart stop at the sight of his eldest son dead on his bed. Vegeta turned to the others they were crying Bulma was on the ground crying almost as bad as Trunks. **_

"_**Kakarote!" snapped Vegeta. Goku turned watery eyes to Vegeta wondering what he wanted. "Get the dragon balls now!", Goku's eyes widened as he realized what Vegeta wanted, he race out of the room to his room were the glowing Dragon balls were held. He grabbed all of them and raced back to the room to see Vegeta holding Harry in his arms and walking out the room. **_

_**Fallowing Vegeta outside they began to summon the dragon.**_

_**Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

The wish chapter 9

don't own Harry Potter or dbz; ooc; thanks beta!

The dragon balls were placed on the ground, Harry's body in front of them. The glow from the balls were casting shadows on one side of Harry's body, but on the other side it looked like he was glowing. Vegeta raised his hands into the air and called forth the dragon, the sky grow dark like a storm was brewing. Lighting flashed and out of the balls came a twisting column of light reassembling a snake rising to the sky, lighting curling around it as it took shape. A flash of white light and the mighty dragon appeared scales of green and hair of sea-blue, the belly was white and eyes of blood red.

Shenron was truly a magnificent sight, he opened his mighty jaws and spoke, " You who have gathered the seven dragon balls. I will grant you-" Vegeta cut him off, " Yeah, Yeah we know already. I wish my son was back to life!" Goku looked at Vegeta and whispered, " Ummm, Vegeta it might not be such a good idea to make the dragon who will get your son back for you mad." Vegeta turned his head and snapped at Goku, " Shut up Kakarot!"

Before a argument could break out Shenron said, " For the life of you son, you must trade the other two wishes. And one of you must travel to the after-life to go get him." Vegeta looked at the dragon and nodded, the dragon's eyes glowed and a portal to the after-life appeared. A swirling vortex of white and gold, Goku took a step forward, but Vegeta grabbed his arm. Goku turned his head and looked into Vegeta's eyes, a silent understanding passed between them, Goku nodded and stepped aside allowing Vegeta to charge forward into the vortex.

As soon as Vegeta passed through the others came charging out, " Where's Vegeta?" Shirked Bulma. Goku pointed toward the vortexes and said, " Getting your son back."

-With Vegeta-

Vegeta opened his eyes to see nothing but white, but slowly things became clearer. He was standing on a grassy hill in the middle of summer, tall trees of every kind were everywhere. Flowers in full bloom were everywhere of all kinds, the weather was perfect, clear blue skies. Vegeta flew up into the air and looked around, there were houses of all different times, weather of all kinds, sunny, stormy, and light snow. But none of these seemed to bother the people, they were wondering around as if it was the most perfect weather in the world.

Every one was smiling and laughing, Vegeta couldn't explain it but he felt like laughing and smiling too, like everything was wonderful and perfect. Shaking it off he tried to since his son, closing his eyes, he felt a pull toward the north. Flying were he felt Harry was, he found him in a garden with all kinds of flowers, trees, fruits, and creatures. Magical, mythical, and normal were wondering around, the most fearsome beast was as harmless as a kitten or a puppy. A T-Rex was playing with five year olds, playing ball!

Vegeta looked at Harry to find him sleeping with such a peaceful expression it hurt to think he would be tearing him away from all of this and his sleep. Vegeta shook those feelings off thinking, _' He's my son. He belongs with his family.' _Flying down and landing next to Harry, he got a good look at him. All of his scares still remained, Vegeta felt anger rise up inside him so he didn't expect Harry to jump up and ask, " What are you doing?"

Vegeta jumped back and got into a fighting pose, quickly realizing that it was his son, he relaxed. " I'm here to take you home." Said Vegeta pointing a finger at Harry, Harry frowned and shook his head saying, " No I like it here, no one hates me, no one hurts me. I'm staying." Harry turned his back on Vegeta and began to walk away.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME HARRY BREIF!" Shouted Vegeta, Harry turned and glared, " You are going home with me right now!" Hissed Vegeta, his tail standing on end. Harry's tail stood on end too and the air around them began to stir, "I don't have too! Your not the boss of me!" snapped Harry.

If anything that got Vegeta angrier, " I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" He roared. Harry opened his mouth in anger, but suddenly all rage drained out of him. " You're my father?" Asked Harry in amazement, Vegeta nodded and let his son see a side of him no one else has ever seen.

His face softened, eyes warmed and he whispered, "Yes, now, lets go home. It's not you time." Holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry smiled and nodded, taking Vegeta's hand they traveled to the portal together. When they got throw the portal, Harry was immediately pulled into a hug by Bulma, who was crying again.

" Hey mom." Said Harry smiling. Bulma pulled away stuttering, " W-w-what?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted, " I told him woman. Damn kid didn't want to leave." Bulma turned to Vegeta and scolded him for cursing.

Suddenly Harry was tackled by a blur, looking down at Trunks, Harry smiled and hugged him despite the snot getting on his clothes. " W- what happened to you wounds? I'm so glade your back!" said Trunks watery eyed, Harry smiled the scar on his eye moving.

" Well I wanted to keep them and the afterlife heals all wounds." Chi-chi looked at everyone talking and smiling, " Well no doubt you hungry Harry, I'll go make you something." Goku cheered at the thought of food, " Not you Goku! Only Harry." Harry shook his head at Goku's disappointed look and said, " That's okay we all should probably eat. I'll tell of what happed, while we eat okay?"

There where answers of yes and together they traveled back inside, Harry stopped at the door way, looking at the sky. Vegeta turned looking at his son, " Coming Harry?" Harry turned and nodded saying " Yeah." thinking, _'My wish came true.'_

The End

**If you want to write a sequel of this story yourself you can, But ask me first! First come First serve, like at the table with Goku and the others got to get some fast or you'll starve.**

_**May all or some of you wishes come true!**_


End file.
